Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka・Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2019
|length = |Last = Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka・Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2018 |Next = }}Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka・Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2019 (Juice＝Juice 宮崎由加・高木紗友希バースデーイベント2019) is a fanclub-exclusive DVD featuring the birthday events of Juice=Juice members Miyazaki Yuka and Takagi Sayuki, which both took place in April 2019. The deadline to pre-order the fanclub-exclusive DVD was on June 28, 2019"6/3（月）受付スタート　6月通販　公開！" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2019-05-27. and it was released to fanclub members on August 27, 2019."2019年6月通信販売 DVD「Juice=Juice 宮崎由加・高木紗友希バースデーイベント2019」" (in Japanese). e-LineUP! Mall. 2019-06-03. (Archived) Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2019 Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2019 (Juice=Juice 宮崎由加バースデーイベント2019) was Miyazaki Yuka's 25th birthday event. Two shows took place on April 10, 2019 at Shinagawa Stellar Ball. Setlist #This is Unmei #''Performance Varies'' #*1st Event: Yumemita Fifteen #*2nd Event: Genkimono de Ikou! #MC - VTR message from Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (2nd event), birthday cake and song, guest appearance by NEXT YOU #Next is you! - NEXT YOU #Otona no Jijou - NEXT YOU #MC - Quiz corner with Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari #Boys be ambitious! #Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka (celebrated member) *MC: "宮崎由加BDイベント" (in Japanese). Suzuki Keita Official Blog. 2019-04-10. *Guests: NEXT YOU / Juice=JuiceMiyazaki Yuka. "感 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2019-04-10. **Tsurui Rurika / Miyazaki Yuka **Sakamoto Hana / Kanazawa Tomoko **Adachi Mayu / Takagi Sayuki **Hidaka Aiko / Miyamoto Karin **Dogakiuchi Aoi / Uemura Akari Event Schedule Trivia *Dambara Ruru and Inaba Manaka came to watch the event.Inaba Manaka. "可愛かったああ♡稲場愛香" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2019-04-11. Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2019 Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2019 (Juice=Juice 高木紗友希バースデーイベント2019) was Takagi Sayuki's 22nd birthday event. Two shows took place on April 19, 2019 at Yamano Hall. Setlist #Fantasy ga Hajimaru #Wasurete Ageru #MC #Keseyashinai Kimochi #Yuke Yuke Monkey Dance (with Kanazawa Tomoko, Hashisako Rin, Shutto Anna, Onoda Karin as back dancers) #Hajimete Kuchibiru wo Kasaneta Yoru #MC - Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Hashisako Rin, Shutto Anna, Onoda Karin; surprise appearance by Yokoyama Reina (2nd event) #''Performance Varies'' #*1st Event: Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde #*2nd Event: DESTINY LOVE #''Performance Varies'' #*1st Event: Only you #*2nd Event: Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde #Everyday Everywhere - SK TWO (Oda Sakura, Takagi Sayuki) #Mirai Yosouzu II - SK TWO #MC - Oda Sakura, Takagi Sayuki; surprise appearance by Makino Maria (2nd event) #Ki ga Tsukeba Anata #Home Nite (Suga Shikao cover) Featured Members *Takagi Sayuki (celebrated member) *Guests:Takagi Sayuki. "バースデーイベント！！。 高木紗友希" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2019-04-19.Oda Sakura. "高木さんバースデー！小田さくら" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Tenki Gumi Official Blog. 2019-04-19. **Oda Sakura **Kanazawa Tomoko **Hashisako Rin **Shutto Anna **Onoda Karin *Surprise Guests (2nd event only): **Makino MariaMakino Maria. "『中田翔選手♡4/22←お誕生日→4/21♡高木紗友希さん♪*ﾟ』牧野真莉愛" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog. 2019-04-19. **Yokoyama ReinaYokoyama Reina. "忘れてあげる。 横山玲奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume 13ki・14ki Official Blog. 2019-04-19. Event Schedule Trivia *Dambara Ruru came to watch the event.Dambara Ruru. "すごかった！！ 段原瑠々" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2019-4-19. DVD Preview DVD『Juice=Juice 宮崎由加・高木紗友希バースデーイベント2019』 References }} External Links ;Juice=Juice Miyazaki Yuka Birthday Event 2019 *Official Announcement *Goods ;Juice=Juice Takagi Sayuki Birthday Event 2019 *Official Announcement *Goods Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Events Category:2019 DVDs Category:Fanclub-Exclusive DVDs